


Be Quiet In The Library.

by SuperHighschoolLevelHomo



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cleaning, Library Adventures, M/M, Non Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHighschoolLevelHomo/pseuds/SuperHighschoolLevelHomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and Ishimaru have to clean the school's library, will the task prove to be more difficult with Mondo messing around? Will it be a good thing for the two friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet In The Library.

**Author's Note:**

> Just practicing my writing! And the bae's being dorks, so please enjoy.
> 
> Btw it was really late when I wrote this.

Mondo sighed exasperatedly, Ishimaru had been making him work after school to clean the library. It was originally only going to be Ishimaru cleaning, but Mondo didn't want him pushing himself too far so he stayed with the hard ass prefect. Currently Mondo was cleaning all the dust off the shelves empty of books, and Ishimaru putting the books back on the already clean ones.

"Thank you for cleaning up with me today kyodai!" The hall monitor beamed climbing up the ladder they had gotten from the librarian and started putting back more books.  

"Oh, yeah it's no problem. Didn't want ya' doin' all the work by yourself." The gang leader remarked wiping yet another shelf clean. "And not to be an ass or anythin', but when are we goin' home?"

Ishimaru checked his watch and sighed. "Well, considering what we have already done and what we are going to be getting done..." He paused, placing a finger on his chin in thought. "About another hour or so."

Mondo groaned in annoyance, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. But as he took a quick glance at Ishimaru he thought it was all worth it. You see Mondo had been falling for the raven haired prefect recently, and was falling hard. Ishimaru was always dorky because of his social awkwardness, but still had enough authority to make students tremble in fear if they got caught doing something against the rules. The mixture of hard ass and soft dork was what Mondo admired most about his kyodai.

"Hey! Don't you groan on me, you're the one who wanted to help in the first place Mister!" The prefect shouted, throwing a book at the biker's face, hitting it with ease and projectile skill.

"Ow!" Mondo shouted rubbing his forehead where the book hit. "That hurt you asshole!" He screamed, smirking and started throwing books at the speed of sound. 

"No, stop!" Ishimaru screamed, trying to dodge the army of books being flung at himself. "You're making the library a mess!" 

The hall monitor jumped off the ladder and started running away from the projectile books, the biker kept throwing, he was locked onto his target and was determined to hit him. But that wasn't what worried Ishimaru, his kyodai was ruining the library they were almost done cleaning! He was making them just have extra work, but Mondo seemed to have realized this and stopped, sadly looking at the books scattered through out the huge library.

"Fuck." The gang leader murmured and started picking up the books.

"Nice job kyodai." Ishimaru teased.

"Shut up." Mondo growled annoyed.

The prefect just laughed though and started picking up the books, and the poor biker couldn't stop himself. As Ishimaru was bending down to get a book Mondo took a good long look at the hall monitors ass. It almost made him want to cry, it was perfect, but he quickly snapped back to work as Ishimaru stood up again. They proceeded to pick up books like that for quite a while, which kind of disappointed Mondo because it meant he'd get home later than Ishimaru said. But yet again taking another quick peek at his kyodai he thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Hey Ishi, how much time do we have now?" The biker asked, putting the books in a pile on the cart next to where Ishimaru was putting the books up.

"Um, well now it's gonna be an hour and a half." 

"Damn it."

"Oh shush, it's your fault."

"I know." 

The hall monitor placed the books he picked up on the cart next to his ladder, and got back to work sorting through them and putting them in the right spots. When he got to a book that was a little higher up than he could reach, he tried to step up on the ladder but he stepped a little to close to the edge, slipped, and started falling. Mondo noticed, dropped all of the books he just picked up, and ran to the bottom of the ladder and caught Ishimaru. 

"Woah, nice save amirite?" Mondo asked, looking down at the really red face of his best friend. "Oh! Shit yeah... Sorry!" He quickly set down Ishimaru, and joining in on the red face club.

"I-I... I'm sorry k-kyodai..." The hall monitor murmured.

"No problem... I... I just... Well it seemed, I..." Mondo mumbled, not stopping with his confusing words. So in order to shut him up , Ishimaru leaned forwards towards Mondo's face and kissed his cheek.

The biker who was stunned into silence stared wide eyed, he just stared into the red eyes of his friend. He unconsciously raised a hand to his check, lightly brushing the place where Ishimaru kissed him. It was like that kiss triggered something in Mondo, so he grabbed Ishimaru's waist pulling him close. Said hall monitor was surprised but didn't really resist, he knew what they were going to do and he was glad they were.

So ever so gently, Mondo leaned in, slowly closed his eyes, and connected their lips. Ishimaru responded by kissing back, he had the itching feeling of getting back to work, it was unproper to be kissing like this when they were supposed to be working but he didn't think it mattered, the feeling was faint anyway. And Mondo was so happy in that moment, he was getting so high off just kissing the hall monitor, just having him in his arms even.

It's funny how such a sucky day turned into a fantastic evening.

 


End file.
